Grand Theft Auto V - More than Just a Trio
by INeverLose
Summary: Ryan, a 23 year old kid with no family left, no friends, with only a gun as his best friend, comes to realize it's time that he stops with the shooting range and actually do something about his problems, like avenging his sister and making money to hopefully live happy one day.
1. Chapter 1

More than just a Trio

* * *

"Done..." Spoke a male voice, a young kid, Ryan, 22 years old, addicted to weapons, especially machine guns.

"Wow kid you nailed all the targets again." The Ammu-Nation clerk patted him on the shoulder.

"Yea..." Ryan mumbled "I still need to-!"

"You don't need to sharpen up your shooting anymore. It's perfect, and besides, maybe you should go home. I get that you love being here but your shooting is fine and relentlessly practicing won't make a difference."

"Yo yo yo."

"Huh?" Ryan turned and saw a familiar face

"Lamar Davis, you better pay this time."

"Yea yea whatever homie." Lamar chuckled and picked up a standard pistol.

"Im gonna head out." Ryan called out, grabbing his bag but accidentally bumped into lamar as he walked around to buy armor

"Hey man watch where you're going." Lamar angrily stared at him

"Whatever." Ryan shrugged and still grabbed the heavy armor

"This crazy motherfucker..." Lamar chuckled

"Easy there lamar, the last person I would want to face off in a gun fight is my boy Ryan here."

"He yo son?" Lamar asked

"No, but he's the son I always wanted. But anyways, he's here at the shooting range and he knows his guns."

"Oh really?" Lamar looked at Ryan and drew his newly bought pistol

"Hmph." Ryan grinned and pulled out his favorite gun known to everyone in Los Santos as the combat MG

"Ohhhh shiiiiiit." Lamar laughed "Damn you carry your guns in there."

"Mhm." Ryan nodded

"Listen homie, you interested in making some paper?"

"Eh...sure I guess." Ryan nodded

"I guess? Nigga you gotta sure." Lamar demanded as he bought a micro smg, nothing special, just extended clip.

"Wait aren't you the guy that does the Repo jobs?" Ryan looked at Lamar

"Yea, so what?"

"Do you really need a gun for Repo?" Ryan chuckled

"You never know homie, shit might get real." Lamar nodded

"If you say so, but yea I'm interested in making money." Ryan mumbled

"Then don't listen to this dumb fool." Spoke another person, who walked in, angrily staring at Lamar "Come on man, why the fuck are you in here buying guns when all we do is Repo."

"Hey fuck you homie, you've always been soft F."

"Man i'm interested in making paper not getting clipped."

"Alright alright." Lamar said, taking Ryan's phone directly from his pocket and putting his number in it

"What are you..."

"Shut up homie." Lamar laughed "Here's my number, hit me up when you want work. We'll see your so called sharp aim in action hopefully."

"Yea sure thing dude." Ryan nodded

"Come on homie let's go repo those cars for Simeon."

"Alright Franklin lets roll." Lamar said as he and Franklin lefs ammu-nation

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ryan shrugged

"It's an opportunity, not sure if its a good one though..."

"Yea no kidding." Ryan shook his head "Anyways i'm out, I'll be back tomorrow, same time most likely."

"Stay safe kid."

"Thanks." Ryan waved, grabbed his bag of weapons and walked out of ammu-nation, looking to the right, seeing the car dealership "That's their work, but it's not for me, I'm a gunman, not a theif." He then glanced behind him, looking at the Vinewood sign "Not that either...to be honest, all I want is to avenge my sister. Maybe in the future though..." Ryan sighed and crossed the street calmly, staring at the ground the entire time, not caring where he was headed, but he would soon enough

* * *

"Yo kid..."

"Huh..." Ryan finally looked up and faced 10 people who had purple hats on, some had purple shirts or purple shoes as well.

"You been hanging out with those two fools Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis."

"No." Ryan instantly responded "I was just at Ammu-Nation working on my aim, they just happened to walk in, now leave me alone." Ryan frowned and pushed past them

"Hey lil nigga your in the wrong neighborhood."

"Am I?" Ryan looked around, place was full of Ballas "Well isn't that great."

"You a part of-!"

"I'm not into the gang bullshit." Ryan snapped, looking at his green shirt, wrong day to wear green it seems

"Well your in the wrong neighborhood, and if you think we just a fucking joke, your better think again, man ain't nobody show any respect nowadays."

"Yea yea, whatever." Ryan rolled his eyes

"You ain't got no respect huh?"

"I do have...actually..." Ryan grinned "I don't, gangsters die every day with nothing to remember them by besides, that drug deal, or that shootout that happened the other day, i don't respect gangs because I respect reality." Ryan said, hearing gasps from other people, women and other ballas, and some kids as well, hiding behind their parents

"Reality? Shit respect this mothafucker!" All 10 of the ballas confronting Ryan pulled out their pistols while Ryan pulled out a pistol from his holster "Your outnumbered biatch!"

"I'm not dying today that's for sure." Ryan frowned, sneakily grabbing what looked like a grenade

"Oh shit this fool got explosives!"

"Hmph." Ryan grinned, throwing tear gas on the floor, the ballas backed away, giving Ryan time to find cover behind a car, he put his pistol away and grabbed his combat MG.

 ** _(Goodbye Ry...i'm not going to make it...)_**

"Don't say that..." Ryan growled "...You could have still made it..."

"Get this fool!"

"You motherfuckers!" Ryan ignored strategy and stood up, firing his machine gun everywhere, instantly killing a lot of Ballas.

"Fuck man this fool crazy!"

"You're damn right I am!" Ryan fired his gun in the air and then pointed at the rest of the standing Ballas and finished them. "Stupid pricks, don't get in my way." Ryan said with a frustrated tone, grabbing his bag on weapons and walking away from the so called 'wrong neighborhood' looking back at the 10 dead bodies one more before sprinting off, seeing that the police were going to arrive soon enough


	2. This some Ballas bullshit!

GTA V - More than just a trio: Chapter 2

* * *

"Anything new?" Ryan asked

"Nope, just the same, also the cops are still looking for you."

"Yea yea I know."

"You really had to get involved in gang violence?"

"Gang violence?" Ryan shook his head "It was simple, 10 ballas tried to kill me and I fought back, I didn't interfere in any gang warfare bullshit, just a man dealing with business."

"If you say so." He chuckled then looked back at Ryan" Oh and Ryan, remember that dealership down the street?"

"Yea?"

"Some crazy white dude kicked the owners ass."

"Wow really?" A smirk was seen across Ryan's face

"Yeah, it's still closed for reconstruction but man all you could hear was a giant suv crashing through the window and fists flying."

"I'm glad someone put Simeon in his place, dude was just ripping people off."

 _Suddenly..._

"...Soon as we get this shit, sooner we get paid, homie."

"Soon as we get incarcerated is more likely."

"I know those voices." Ryan mumbled and turned to see Lamar and Franklin again, they were joined by someone else as well.

"Ammu-Nation." He announced, seeing as stretch was 'new' to him "Armorer to the stars."

"Eh what's up man?" Franklin spoke

"Firing range is in the back and all our weapons are customizable."

"Oh hell yea!" Lamar rubbed his hands together "You can trick your blam blam up in here."

"Quit all that, just straight up artillery man, Alright?"

"Man would ya'll shut the fuck up? I got this you clowns." Franklin shook his head and walked up to the counter

"Alright homie get the shotgun with the flashlight modification." Lamar advised

"Eh you got cash?" Franklin asked

"Oh you flat homie? I would think you was flendin'. But ain't no fiends that fat. take this cheese you old broke ass bitch." Lamar laughed and handed franklin 1163 dollars.

"Whatever nigga." Franklin said as he bought his shotgun with the flashlight

"You gonna pay for that?" Ryan looked at the 3rd member who was being sneaky with the armor.

"Nah nigga i'm just lookin." He mumbled

"Alright then return it."

"Eh bitch hop off."

"Say that again." Ryan grinned

"Eh Striz-ech chill out homie." Lamar pushed 'Stretch' back and returned the armor "Eh your the guy to clapped all those ballas a few days ago huh?"

"Huh?" Ryan raised an eyebrow

"Don't play dumb which other white boy is gonna get in a shootout with the ballas?" Lamar laughed "Reports say you were perfect with your shots, you wanna roll with us?"

"...Um 'Roll' where?" Ryan asked

"Business nigga." Lamar whispered

"I don't do gang related activities."

"We won't be disturbed man come on." Lamar said "You'll get paid, guaranteed."

"Really?" Ryan asked

"Hey he ain't even in the CGF why should we let some busta roll with us?" Stretch demanded some answers

"I'm not a quote, Busta, whatever the fuck that means." Ryan frowned

"LD let's go." Stretch said

"Nah come on man, the more backup the better."

"No way is some amateur, annoying ass, busta rolling with us."

"And what makes you think i'm an amateur, huh? Because i'm not an old shit like you?" Ryan slowly reached towards his gun holster

"Oooh damn nigga." Franklin laughed

"I'm an OG, what the fuck are you!?" Stretch pulled out a regular, un-modified pistol and pointed it at Ryan's head

"I'm a guy looking for work, any work that needs a gunman, you hire me, it's a quick buck that's worth way more than going to prison where you've for sure been hit up." Ryan grinned. instead of getting his modded pistol, he grabbed a pump action shotgun from the cabinet, pointing it a stretch

"Oh shit nigga, put your guns down." Franklin demanded

"Striz-ech man put it down, his gun is way better than yours, like waaaaaay better nigga." Lamar said

"Ryan, stand down." The Ammu-Nation owner said, pointing an AK-47 at stretch "If you guys want to have a shootout, take it outside, if not, then put your guns down, make the purchases you want, and leave."

"Hmm..." Ryan slowly put down the shotgun.

"We don't need no gunman, this deal will go fine." Stretch said, storming out of the store

"Stay here man." Franklin told Ryan "Lamar is stupid enough, stretch's stupid ass will guarantee your funeral."

"Get your fatass in the car." Lamar slapped Franklin on the back of his head "Eh don't worry about stretch homie he just got out the pen." Lamar told Ryan as he handed him his phone number "You need work, holla at me." Lamar said, leaving the store

"Stupid lanky ass mothafucker." Franklin slowly followed.

"Jeez man that almost erupted." Ryan sighed

"Your worried aren't you?"

"No..." Ryan quickly responded

"Yes you are."

"Franklin is going to get killed eventually, and that could be tonight." Ryan shrugged "Anyways, I'm going to head out, say, you have that sniper I left here last time."

"Got it right here, it's so tricked out, some guy saw it and wanted to buy it for 20 thousand dollars."

"And you didn't accept?" Ryan chuckled

"Course not, I knew this rifle's history, you had it since that unfortunate day."

"Yea..." Ryan stared at the ground

"Anyways, here ya go Ryan." He said, tossing the rifle at him

"Thanks." Ryan nodded as he caught it. "See ya."

"Yea see ya kid."

Ryan walked out of the store and saw Franklin drive away with Lamar and Stretch

"They're idiots so the 'deal' is bound to end up in a shootout." Ryan frowned and ran towards a taxi "Hey stop!"

The taxi pulled up and Ryan rushed inside "Follow that car." He said, pointing at the car Franklin was driving

"That'll cost a bit extra." He mumbled

"I got the money alright just follow it." Ryan nodded

"Alright kid." They taxi driver nodded back and followed Franklin.

 _After a few minutes Franklin pulled into the parking lot of a recycling plant_

"Alright here is fine." Ryan said as the taxi pulled up around a block from the building

"If you say so kid." The taxi driver look at the abandoned building and didn't ask any other question, he simply got paid by Ryan and drove off

"This is the perfect place to get killed." Ryan mumbled, noticing vans going into the parking lot

"What the hell..." Ryan saw multiple ballas leaving the vans "Oh shit..."

"Hey this ain't the police dog! This some ballas bullshit!"

"Franklin?" Ryan looked up and saw 4 people, Franklin, Lamar, Stretch and another person, who was dressed like a Balla

"Nigga that's some bullshit!" Lamar shouted

"Man fuck you!" The balla shouted back at lama

"Damn man they need help." Ryan scouted the area "Shit I've got nothing..."

"Hey we've been set up!"

"This shit fucked up."

"Fuck you!"

After those shouts, two gunshots were heard.

"Ol bitch ass ballas!" Stretch shouted as the 3 went into another room

"Fuck it then i'm going in!" Ryan ran into the parking lot, seeing one balla guarding the entrance

"Hey you! get out of here this is business."

"Yea fuck you." Ryan quickly pulled out his pistol and shot the balla in the head, then he tried to head inside, only to run into a locked door "Ah fuck!"

* * *

"Hey dumb ass nigga do we need that gunman now!?" Franklin shouted at Stretch while they and Lamar were on the lower floor, shooting their way out.

"Fuck that guy we can do this on our own!" Stretch shook his head only for him to get freaked out as the building started to catch on fire "Fire dog, You see that shit!?"

"Well move! Shit we gotta go before this shit spreads!"

* * *

"Damn man I feel so useless." Ryan paced around the building, hearing more gunshots but soon would realize that he would be useful when police sirens were heard. "Considering it's a shootout, choppers are bound to come." Ryan ran around the back of the building, near the fire exit where Lamar, Franklin and Stretch suddenly came through. With a chopper above them

"Perfect, I knew my rifle would see some action." Ryan carefully scaled to the top of a small looking silo, quickly applying the silencer to his sniper

"Shit nigga take it out" Lamar shouted at Franklin

"Man i'm trying fool!" Franklin shot at the chopper with his shotgun, only taking out the shooter

"Got it." Ryan mumbled, aiming directly at the pilot's head, holding back for a slight second and thinking "I'm helping 3 dumb idiots and I could have the cops on me a for a long time...man fuck." Ryan chuckled and pulled the trigger, hitting the pilot in was surely a headshot but nobody knows since the choppers crashed and exploded

"Hey dog nice shot." Lamar told Franklin

"Uhhh, yea homie whatever." Franklin scratched his head in confusement but headed up the ladder Lamar and Stretch climbed

"Ah shit another damn bird!" Lamar said as he and Stretch ran for in while Franklin tried shooting at it, but same as before, only hit the shooter off

"I got you." Ryan kept focus and shot the pilot again, watching the chopper hit the ground with amusement

"Look at this fat nigga, you been working on your aim?" Lamar asked

"Yeeea homie, of course." Franklin shook his head as the 3 jumped over the wall and got in a random, abandoned car, it was abandoned due to the cops being near the area of course.

"I gotta serve one more purpose." Ryan said, standing up to re-position himself. Now when he looked down the scope he could see some parts of the road to the right, which was where Franklin was driving to escape the police

"One more bird huh?" Ryan aimed upwards, seeing another chopper flying towards the car those 3 were in. "Moving targets were always my weakness but i'll try." Ryan aimed a bit further right to the chopper, and fired, knowing by the time his bullet went towards where he aimed, the chopper would be at that exact position, hitting the pilot for a 3rd time. "My job is nearly done." Ryan whispered, looking at the car franklin was driving, it took another right, going out of ryan's range, but the cop cars weren't, which gave ryan a good chance to shoot out some tires, there were 3 cops cars that were keeping up, but those were the cop cars that got their right back wheel shot out

"And my job is done. Anything left, they'll have to outrun it." Ryan said, slowly getting down from the silo only to walk around in order to head up the same ladder those 3 climbed, walk down the path and jump over the wall, there was another abandoned car there by the way. It was a silver SUV, vehicle was still on, the driver must have ran when the cops arrived to chase Franklin, Lamar and Stretch

"Don't mind if I do." Ryan smiled and took the car, quickly driving away

* * *

 _The next day_

"Hey Ryan." The ammu-nation owner said, greeting ryan who waved back and headed into the shooting range

"What the-!" Ryan checked his phone and saw a new message from an unknown number

 _'Hey dog, I saw you on the silo, taking out those choppers, I appreciate the help man, i'll find a way to make it up to you, holla at you later, peace. - F'_

"Well well, looks like i'm not so stealthy after all..." Ryan chuckled and put his phone away


	3. Micool De Santo

GTA V - More than Just a Trio: Chapter 3

* * *

"Ryan."

"Yea?" Ryan looked up and was tossed a stack of money tied with a rubber band "What's this?"

"You've worked here for a year and you never want me to pay you, well I find that wrong now that your doing dangerous things and still getting no rewards."

"I live and other people live, that's plenty rewarding for me."

"Yea and I appreciate it." Franklin walked in to buy an upgrade on his pistol, simple, extended clip.

"Hey umm...Franklin." Ryan nodded

"Hey man look I know you love it here and all but if your going to get yourself killed, at least die knowing what you wanted done in life was done."

"Yea well what I want done is virtually not possible." Ryan shrugs

"So it's not impossible." Franklin pointed out

"I guess so." Ryan nodded

"Hey man I'll see you around." Franklin nodded, taking his newly modded pistol back and slowly walked out

"Hey ryan, would you mind doing a job for me?"

"Depends man...no drug deals. Got it?"

"No drug deals, just some punks who robbed another ammunation in town, he's a clumsy owner so it was expect that he'd get robbed sooner rather than later. They left the money but took most of the guns, especially the rifles."

"Need me to take the punks out?"

"No. Just get the guns back, the punks are a small gang trying to be big shots, however I found out that tonight they will be attending a party that some girl and her brother are throwing, rich kids, daddy's boy and daddy's girl."

"You know where the house is at?" Ryan asked, grabbing his sniper rifle

"Uhh...yea, the guy told me the party would be on the rockford hills, em...Hampstead, off Eclipse. Don't go in there shooting, apparently the house owner is a really tough guy. Also all the other innocents as well."

"Got it, I'll position myself across the street, scout the party and try to find those punks."

"Thanks ryan, if any shooting happens, get out of there. Ok?"

"Got it man, thanks." Ryan nods and left the store, looking up at the sky, it was already night time "Oh shit, he meant now, man I thought it was still day time." Ryan chuckled and hopped on his black and purple Bati 801, ignoring his helmet and heading to the location of the house.

* * *

 ** _15 minutes later_**

"Loud music, the smell of weed, beer and piss along with the stupidly parked cars, yup this is definitely it." Ryan frowned, parking his bike around the block and carefully making his way towards the house, walking across the street.

"I don't see any groups that could look like the gang, shit looks like I really do have to use my sniper to scope out the place, umm...fair enough then." Ryan quickly strapped the sniper rifle to his back, scaling the tree he was hiding behind, climbing to a certain point before jumping on top of the house across the street.

"Ah now I have a view of the second floor as well, Perfect." Ryan grinned, making sure his sniper rifle had the safety in tact, just in case anything went wrong, aiming it at the nice looking house, first checking out the front yard, just a bunch of people dancing, drunks, pot heads, a dumb kid with a jersey that said De Santa on the back with the number 07.

"They better be here or else I'm gonna have to look all over town." Ryan frowned and saw a black van parked in the driveway "Ooooh possible jackpot." Ryan looked at it closely but the van was modified, nothing was visible on the inside until two idiots opened the back doors, there were a couple of boxes, 4 of them had the Ammu-Nation logo on it

"Ah ha, got it. But where are the gang members? I need to make sure the van is clear to move without bullets flying everywhere." Ryan continued to look around the 1st floor and the patio, but nobody stood out. "Alright then, 2nd floor it is..."

Ryan didn't see much aside from the open windows that showed people socializing, but then...

"What's this..." Ryan looked closely, 8 members, wearing black and white, all talking to a girl who looked drugged and was dancing like a stripper "Man can Los Santos get anymore fucked up?" Ryan chuckled "Damn he didn't tell me how many gang members there would be, this will have to do I guess..."

"Hey!" A male voice was heard as Ryan's scope vision was blocked

"What the fuck-!"

The man kicked the sniper rifle out of his hand and held a gun to his head

"Ah, stay down kid."

"Hey man relax." Ryan eyed the gun that was pointed to his head, trying to figure out if he could get his weapon before getting a bullet to his head

"Name?"

"Ryan...you?"

"Michael." He said, watching Ryan carefully "What were you doing pointing a sniper rifle to my kid-!"

Michael was cut off short when Ryan sprung up with a leap kick to knock the gun out of Michael's hand

"I'm not dying today." Ryan chuckled but the smile quickly went away _('Shit, when's the last time I went hand to hand with anybody?')_

"I admire your effort kid, but you mess with my family and I'll make sure your put in the ground."

"Eh man this had nothing to do with your-!"

Michael swung at Ryan who evaded with ease and counter attacked with a punch of his own, hitting michael in the gut and followed up with more body punches then drove his knee into Michael's face

"Shit why aren't you going down!?" Ryan frowned

"Because you don't have much muscle kid." Michael chuckled and spat out a bit of blood

"Damn..." Ryan tried another straight forwards powerful punch, only for it to be blocked

"My turn kid." Michael punched Ryan on the jaw, then followed up with a combo, a kick to the gut, kick to the knee and another punch to the jaw, this sent Ryan to ground

"Fuck my life..." Ryan sighed and saw that his pistol fell out from his gun holster "Damn cheap holster..." Ryan frowned and reached for it

"No no no." Michael stepped on Ryan's hand and picked up the modified pistol, instead of a flashlight, it had a lazer on it "You got a nice sense of taste for guns kid, that rifle looked incredible, and this pistol, i'd like to keep it for myself."

"Well you can't..." Ryan sat up

"Easy there." Michael pointed the gun at Ryan's head "Now i'll ask you again, why were you pointing it at my son and daughter?"

"Eh man how'd you even know i'd be here?" Ryan asked

"The Ammu-Nation around the block from my house got robbed, so a friend of mine, Franklin told me there was one around where he lived, right as was I about to enter, my house was mentioned, so I walked away and decided to follow you."

"Franklin...Franklin Clinton?"

"Yea, why you know him?" Michael asked, slowly putting down the gun

"Yea, I've only spoken to him a few times but he's a cool guy. But listen...Michael, I'm not here to kill your kids, there's a gang of wanna be tough guys who stole both sniper and assault rifles, and they're in that van right there..." Ryan mumbled, pointing at the van.

"Alright then, come on get up kid." Michael wiped the blood off his lips and grabbed Ryan's sniper rifle "Listen, go tell your guy that the guns have been returned, i'll do it, now get out of here before people see us up here."

"You sure?" Ryan asked "No backup?"

"Nah, I got this." Michael nodded

"Hey man, this will sound weird since we just met...but-!"

"You want advice and tips along with some jobs?"

"Possibly." Ryan shrugs

"Well i'm already showing Franklin the works, might as well help you out as well, but hey, you mess up and fall behind, I might have to leave you..."

"Understood man." Ryan nods "I won't mess up." Ryan returned Michael's pistol to him and took his guns back

"First tip of advice, hit the gym, your quick and agile, which is good, but not good enough if your attacks do nothing, especially if you happen not to have a weapon at some dangerous point. Get out of here. I'll get the guns back to the owner." Michael said, slowly getting off the roof

"Got it, thanks Michael..." Ryan jumped onto the tree and descended down, landing on his feet, he quickly ran back to his bike around the street and drove off as fast as he could


	4. Ryan vs Madrazo

GTA V - More than just a Trio 4: Martin Madrazo!

* * *

"You okay Ryan?"

"Yea man i'm ok." Ryan nodded and sighed

"You miss her don't you?"

"I have 3 people that I feel i can talk to when the times are tough, and 2 of them are gone, my mother...she was killed by The Lost MC, and my sister, she was the only innocent one of the family..."

"You are a nice guy too ya know..."

"She got kidnapped by some mexican pricks because they also had beef with my stupid father, they raped her, abused her and then forced me to watch as they put bullets in her...and then the stupid paramedics refused to come, she could have survived!"

"Oh shit it was you who killed everyone at that hospital..."

"They refused to help Kaitlyn so I refused to show mercy."

"Ryan revenge won't bring her back..."

"I know that." Ryan frowned "But for some reason I keep telling myself that it will..."

"Get out of here."

"Huh?" Ryan looked up

"You need a break man. Go out, relax."

"Fine." Ryan sighed and exited the Ammu-Nation "Might as well head over to Michael's..." Ryan mumbled, climbing on his bike and quickly driving off.

* * *

"Hey man what's crackin..." Franklin waved as he and Ryan pulled up around Michael's driveway.

"You here to see Michael?" Ryan asked as they quickly fistbumped

"Yea, so let me guess, he had a gun to your head?" Franklin asked

"Yup."

"Force you to do something?"

"Mmm Hmm." Ryan nodded

"Made you drive an SUV into a car dealership?"

"Umm...no he just told me to leave..." Ryan chuckled.

"Well shit man you got off the hook." Franklin chuckles

"Thankfully." Ryan laughed as they both headed towards the front door

"Ahhh! fuck!" Shouted a half naked man who jumped from the second floor and landed horribly, luckily for him, nothing was broken "This has got to stop happening to me." He ran off, going for a very crappy red car

"I'm paying that turd one hundred and fifty bucks to fuck my wife, in my own bed?!"

"What the fuck michael..." Ryan shrugged and saw the half naked man enter the car "Freeze! What's going on"

"That psycho is coming after me!" He shouted and quickly drove off

"You don't fuck another dude's wife man..." Ryan frowned and shot the right back tire of his car

"Hey both of you, stop him!"

"Hey what's up, man?"

"Get out of my way." Michael mumbled

"Michael calm down!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Franklin asked

"Nothing happened, it was a misunderstanding."

"She fucked a prick in my bed." Michael pushed past Franklin

"You bullshittin' me?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"You in?" Michael pointed at Franklin

"Fuck it, i'm in, let's roll let's get this motherfucker." Franklin agreed and followed michael

"JUST DON'T KILL HIM!" The woman shouted and slammed the doors shut

"Ryan hop in man." Franklin said

"I'll go get my bike." Ryan mumbled

"No time, either hop in the back or we'll just move on without ya." Michael frowned as he easily hot wired the truck

"Fuck my life man, fuck it." Ryan chuckled and jumped on the back "Hey michael, i shot out one of his tires, hopefully the pricks gets slowed down."

"Nice one kid." Michael complimented as he literally went full speed.

"This truck yours?"

"Guy's doing some work for me, he'll get it back. Might have a dead body hooked to it, but he'll get it back."

"Oh? So we killing this dude?"

"Are we?" Ryan asked

"He'll wish he was dead. That a problem?"

"Nope." Ryan quickly responded

"Well man, a dog shouldn't shit in another dog's kennel."

"Exactly, People have been shitting in my kennel for too long."

"Damn what have I gotten myself into?" Ryan smirked

"Straight ahead man!" Franklin pointed, but the only thing was driving towards was an RV that was pulling up.

"The fuck is he doing?" Michael have to stop and wait for the prick to move

"Hey get out the way man!" Franklin shouted

"Motherfucker!"

"Hey man I think we lost his ass."

"He lives somewhere up in the canyon, we'll find him."

"Shit man this ain't exactly the best backseat." Ryan said, struggling and making sure not to fall off

"Well franklin got in the front seat first, too bad." Michael almost laughed "Here's the turn right here." He said, making a hard right turn

"Hey! He in one of these fucking houses?" Franklin glanced out the window and surely not, they saw a house, a giant house that surely didn't belong to a tennis coach.

"That's his car right there." Michael pointed at the abandoned red car "Little pricks up there look."

"That's his house?" Ryan looked up

"Oh shit. Coach doing alright for hisself."

"Hey! Asshole, you ran off before we could settle our debt."

"Michael bud! You got the wrong idea man."

"Ryan, keep him at bay." Michael said

"Got it." Ryan jumped off from the truck and pointed his pistol, the lazer was marking the tennis coach's neck "Don't move asshole."

"Franklin, there's a winch in the back of the truck. Tie the cable to one of those supports up there."

"You feelin' to pull his deck down?"

"Hey that prick pulled my marriage down."

"Man you really gonna be this fucking dramatic?" Franklin asked

"Ah, whatever."

"I told you i'd comp the session bud."

"Yea well there were a lot of freaking sessions bud!" Michael shouted while Ryan kept his aim and Franklin was setting up the cable to the support beam

"I'm thinking you were working on more than just her backhand!"

"Mandy's backhand has come a long way, bro. But sometimes it's gotta get worse to get better."

"Yeah well, maybe I should come up there and practice my backhand...on your face!"

"Oh bud your negative energy is seriously bringing me down man."

"Oh i hope it is bud."

"Eh man we hooked up." Franklin shouted

"You come into my house, take my money and nail my wife, are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I'm gonna stick up my hand and say that was uncool, bud. My bad. Seriously."

"How fucking magnanimous! May I offer you my applause, you fucking motherfucker" Michael shouted and headed for the truck.

"Dude!"

"Hey, we'll see how you like it when someone else fucks with your shit."

"Hey! Wait! You got the wrong idea pal! Whoa, fuck!"

"Here we go, HAHA! let's see what happens!"

"Ryan you getting in?" Franklin asked

"The back seems a bit occupied, i'll get on when ya'll are done." Ryan chuckled

Michael put his foot and the gas and a loud crack was heard

"Dude you are properly crazy." Franklin laughed as the support beam was now bent "He's sorry now if he wasn't already."

"Holy shit man he's actually going to fuck up this dudes house." Ryan laughed

"Man homie ain't grubbing outside tonight dog." Franklin looked back one more time to see a collapsed deck, with materials and decorations going everywhere.

"Haha! Fuckin A! Let's see how he liked that" Michael chanted

"Woah man, fuck."

"Fuck him, and fuck his deck!"

"Eh homie, I think you pulled a little more than the deck down." Franklin couldn't hold back his laughter

"Damn right man." Ryan shrugged as he closed the back and hopped on.

* * *

 ** _Ryan's POV_**

 _This was fun and all, but I couldn't stop thinking about Katy, after losing our mother, she looked up to me, and I promised to protect her, I didn't bother listening to what Michael and Franklin were, saying, until I heard a name..._

"Green light! Green light! Martin Madrazo give you green light!"

 _Martin Madrazo...could it be..._

"Oh i'm scared lady. Just fucking terrified." Michael hung up the fun and was quick to make fun of the woman "Greeeeen Liiight greeen light, martin madrazo, fuck you!"

"What the fuck..." I was 2 black vehicles racing towards us

"Shit. we got some heavies on us, homie."

"You kidding me, Frank, Ryan, can ya'll do something?"

"I'll do my best." I nodded

"I'll try man drive." Franklin mumbled

"Ah shit!"

"You okay back there." Michael asked

"Got hit in the chest, no worries, I have armor. But i'm not risking getting a bullet to the head." I said and was quick to shoot at tires, any of the enemy vehicles tires, 1 of the cars swerved and crashed into a light post "I'll handle those guys, surely there must be some survivors."

"Alright then, Frank and I will deal with the ones still chasing us, meet back at the house, good luck kid."

"No problem, i got this." I nodded and was quick to jump off, surprising not messing up my ankles at all, but still I had business to handle

The other car that was still going didn't stop for me and continued chasing Mike and Frank, which is good for me.

"Alright then you pricks." I growled with anger and grabbed my pistol, instantly, 3 of Madrazo's men started firing at me

"Come on! Test me!" I shouted, doing a quick roll to evade a bullet and counter attacking with 2 shots, which hit one of the men in the skull, no way that guy was living

"Oh now this is just too easy." I said with a grin as I then fired another 2 bullets, hitting another one of Madrazo's men in the chest, and he dropped to ground faster than a bag of rocks, the last guy, well, I did shoot him, but only hit him in the knee. But before killing him, I wanted to know something.

"Hey." I said as I approached him slowly, he tried reaching for his gun but I was quick and put my foot on it

"Ah fuck you! just end me already!" He spat at me

"..." I observed him closely and tried to remember what happened 5 years ago, and I remembered him. "Do you-!"

"Ryan?" He mumbled

"You remember me..." I crouched down and got closer to him

"Yea, I remember you, I remember your family, your drug addicted father who messed with business, your sister...I definitely remember her." He started to laugh "I had some fun with her-!"

"Rot in hell." I said, relentlessly stomping on his head, I knew there were civilians around but the anger consumed my body. And i just kept stomping on his head, knowing that he was one of the guys who tortured my sister, I just want to make sure, that his death, is remembered...

But then, another black vehicle came swerving past me, and I caught a glimpse of someone, despite those windows being tinted, i saw him...that motherfucker madrazo. He was headed for Michael's house. So i quickly ran over there. Revenge will come, and it may come now.

* * *

 _3rd Person POV_

"Ah...I though the owner was banging my wife..." Michael held his arm while Madrazo stood over him with a baseball bat as 2 other guys held guns to his head and a woman was just watching.

"Well that was a strange house for a tennis coach."

"I wasn't thinking straight." Michael said almost with a smile

"Clearly."

"Yea." Michael said, slowly sitting up

"Well..." Martin mumbled, giving the bat to one of his henchmen "Natalia will need a hotel. While you finance the rebuild, won't she?"

"Sure." Michael nodded

"Good. And I'm guessing here that, the rebuild will be somewhere in the...2.5 million range?"

"Of course." Michael agreed

"Good." Martin nodded and right as we was about to leave

"Hey, Asshole!" Ryan shouted, pulling out his pistol, aiming right at Madrazo's head

"Who the hell is this!?" Martin demanded an answer as he and the 2 other men pointed guns at Ryan

"He's a uh-!"

"Shut up De Santa!" Ryan snapped, not caring about the woman or the 2 other men, his sights were focused on Madrazo.

"...You have something to say to me?" Madrazo said

"..." Ryan did not speak a word but kept his gun pointed at Madrazo

"Kid put the gun down!" Michael demanded

"Ryan come on man we don't need anymore problems with this dude." Franklin tried but Ryan's blood was boiling with hatred

"Fire." Martin said with a smile "You don't have the guts..."

"...Fuck you..." Ryan was grinding his teeth together, he just couldn't say what he really wanted to say "What did she ever do to you..."

"Who?" He asked

"Fuck off you know who!"

"Ryan put the gun down!" Michael shouted again

"Listen to them you fool..." Martin warned "They're saving you from death."

"If I die today I'm taking you to hell with me."

"Then so be it." Martin removed the clip from his gun then put it down.

"Kid whatever problem you and martin have, let that problem go. You'll have more enemies if he's dead."

"Fine!" Ryan said, putting his gun down the slowly walking away, not wanting to hear another word from Michael, Franklin or Madrazo "I will have my revenge..." He mumbled, getting on his bike and driving away.


	5. Saving Tracey

GTA V - More than Just a Trio: Saving Tracey -_-

* * *

"Michael?" Ryan asked as the gate didn't open when he tried to head into the driveway with his bike "Eh, Mike? where are you man?"

"He's not home, go away!" His wife Amanda shouted

"Wow that's a bit rude." Ryan frowned "Last I heard, Franklin told me that Michael was going to a friend of his to make money. Stupid damn mexican, I can't believe it, I chocked, I had him, but his time will come, no matter what Michael or Franklin say, I will kill Madrazo."

Ryan sighed and paced around the sidewalk, not knowing where Michael was. (Michael/Lester are scouting the jewelry store)

"Alright then, I'll go home..." Ryan mumbled and walked towards his bike

"WAIT!"

"Man why can't I keep my mouth shut..." Ryan groaned and turned around to see Amanda with a scared look on her face

"Can you do something for me, please...Ryan?"

"No, and Yes." Ryan crossed his arms, he had hatred for Amanda, not just because she cheated on Michael while trying to defend her actions, but Ryan knew that this wasn't the first time she's done it.

"Listen i REALLY need your help, Michael isn't home right now and some serious drug dealer just called saying they're holding my daughter hostage..."

"...!" Ryan's eyes widened

* * *

 _("They're holding Katy hostage...due to 'his' problems with the bikers")_

 _("Mom...")_

 _("Ryan, i need to make sure Katy is safe, don't come, please.")_

 _("But mom, what about you?")_

 _("I'll be fine, just wait here, i'll be back in half an hour and i'll teach ya how to properly fire the assault rifle, k?") She said, showing an angel-like smile_

 _("Mhm, got it, half an hour.") Ryan nodded_

 _Sadly, half an hour passed by, and only Kaitlyn returned home with blood on her clothes, Ryan instantly knew what happened and where his mother's grave was marked._

* * *

"Hello? Are you ok?" Amanda asked

"H-huh? Yeah i'm fine." Ryan shrugged and got on his bike

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Home." Ryan instantly responded

"I'll pay you!"

"Not interested." Ryan shook his head.

"Name your price, I just want my daughter back!"

"Walk away." Ryan shook his head again, putting on his helmet

"Fucking piece of-!"

"Piece of what!?" Ryan instantly removed his helmet and smashed it on the ground

"..." Amanda said nothing and a took a few steps back

"Go on then, finish the sentence." Ryan frowned and looked at Amanda "I'm not going to just sit here and be called out by a slut."

"Slut?" Amanda balled up her fists

"You heard me."

"Look I know i've done evil things, but this isn't about me, my daughter is in big trouble you have to help!"

Ryan picked up his cracked helmet and wiped it down with a cloth

"Michael is away and I don't know anybody else who can help."

"And why me huh? You think i'm some stupid kid with an edgy trigger finger who wants to lose his life?" Ryan asked

"No, because you look like a nice guy, and I know you aren't evil..."

Ryan sighed and carefully thought things through, this Tracey girl, she's just an innocent girl, and if he didn't do this, Amanda is going to tell Michael, and that will cause serious problems

"Fine, i'll do it." Ryan sighed "What's Tracey's number?"

"What?" She asked

"I'll use this Trackify app to find her location, is her phone on...?"

"Yes." Amanda nodded and hastily handed Ryan the phone number of Tracey

"...Hmm" Ryan frowned and saw that Tracey's phone was active at the Abandoned recycling plant, the one Franklin, Lamar and Stretch have that shootout with the Ballas. "I'll be back."

"Please bring her back to me."

"I got this, relax." Ryan waved her away and drove off "Man why the fuck did I think talking to Franklin and Lamar would get me places..."

* * *

"You think your safe because your daddy came on our boat and ruined our party, well you've got another thing coming Tracey..."

"Why the fuck are you doing this!" She shouted

"We warned you that we aren't just porno guys..."

"I said I was sorry but when my dad goes crazy there's no stopping him!"

"Him grieving over your death should slow him down." He laughed

"What-!"

"Shut your mouth!" He said, punching tracey in the jaw, quickly knocking her out.

* * *

"Mmm..." Ryan finished the last of his P's and Q's and pulled up into the back parking lot

"Hey! You can't be here!"

"..." Ryan said nothing, got off his bike and approached the 1 guard they had on the door

"You deaf or stupid! Get lost!" He shouted

"You have a girl that doesn't belong to you." Ryan grinned, taking off his helmet and smashing it into the guards face. "Hmm, that was easy." Ryan chuckled and he stepped on the guard's chest.

"Ah!" He groaned

"Well he's not dead, lucky him." Ryan shrugged and kicked the back 2 doors down. "Man for serious drug dealers there isn't much security."

Ryan carefully and made no sound when going up the stairs

"Blake what the fuck are we going to do, we can't kill her...?"

"Well we're going to have to Freddy. We're in too deep now, if we let her go, she'll to the police."

"Or her daddy." Freddy chuckled

"Amateurs." Ryan mumbled as he lifted his foot to kick down the door but was cut short when a sudden explosion was heard, it was within the main area of the building, must have been a malfunction most likely, but the collision was so powerful that it shook the entire place, Ryan was off balance, causing his to fall down the stairs, smashing his head into the wall

"Fuck's sake..." Ryan's vision was blurry, he barely touched his head to feel for any blood, as soon as he looked at his hand, it was covered in blood

"What the hell is going on over there!" Freddy shouted and headed deeper into the building to see what was going on

"Who the hell is this?!" Blake opened the doors of the second floor and walked downstairs, heading towards Ryan

"Hehehe..." Ryan chuckled as he remembered something, it was him who caused the explosion, because since he had been around the building before, he knew certain week spots of the old and crumbling building that a couple of planned sticky bombs took down

"Who are you, and why are you here?!" Blake lifted Ryan to his feet and punched him in the gut

"Name's Ryan, and that girl doesn't belong to you..." Ryan spat blood in Blake's face

"Tracey? She's ours kid, in fact, since there's no use for either of you, i'll kill her then you." Blake dragged Ryan upstairs and simply tossed him on the floor in front of the unconscious Tracey

"Ugh..." Ryan was still trying to regain focus, watching his blood pour on the floor wasn't helping his problem.

"Up here kid." Blake aimed a shotgun at Tracey "Got any last words for her?"

"Only 3..." Ryan slowly lifted himself up

"And those are?" Blake grinned

"She's going home." Ryan chuckled

"We'll see about that." Blake placed the shotgun right on her forehead

"We shall." Ryan with little energy he had left, pulled out a knife and launched it at Freddy

"Idiot!" Blake shouted with confidence as he dodged "If that's all you got, then consider yourself dead."

"It is you who is the idiot." Ryan still had a smile on his face "Your still distracted by the knife I see." Ryan quickly pulled out his pistol and fired at Freddy's hands

"Ah! what the fuck-!" Blake said in pain as he had clearly never taken a bullet before, he dropped his weapon and dropped to the floor at the same time.

"The knife was to get you to stop aiming at Tracey, which went to perfection as you were so cocky about it, that you stopped looking at me too." Ryan booted the shotgun out of Blake's reach

"Our guards didn't stop you?"

"Guards, more like guard, there was just 1 guy there."

"Fuck's sake, freddy said there'd be more guards while the rest shipped out the rest of the 'stuff'."

"Well my guess is you idiots underpaid them, and it's come to bite you in the ass. No last words for you." Ryan frowned and fired 2 bullets in Blake's skull

"Holy shit..." Ryan glanced to the left, which was the dark hallway, and flames were taking over, basically over the full building

"Tracey...Tracey wake up we gotta go!" Ryan shook Tracey but she was still knocked out "Fuck's sake, well shit i'm not dying today and neither are you." Ryan shrugged and lifted Tracey, carefully putting her on his shoulders. Heading for the back door, when a click was heard

"Oh come on!" Ryan shouted, the guard outside locked them inside "I let him live and that's how he repays me." Ryan sighed and glanced at the window "It's only second story." Ryan took a deep breath and ran with Tracey on his shoulder, and leaped through the window, followed up by fire coming through the window, a last second decision by Ryan saved 2 lives.

"Woah..." Ryan opened his eyes, looking at the now destroyed building "Man I was looking forward to doing other stuff today." Ryan chuckled and slowly got up, he had managed to keep tracey from taking any damage from the jump, but just injured his head even more. "Tracey wake up dammit." Ryan shook her even more now, which was working because she woke up xD

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She yelled and slapped Ryan

"Ah! relax Tracey!" Ryan backed away "Your safe now."

"Who are you...?" Tracey observed Ryan then slowly smiled

"Ryan. No Last names needed." Ryan nodded and laid down

"Y-you ok?" Tracey asked

"I'm ok, just the blood loss, I'll expect to be dead soon."

"No!" Tracey gasp and quickly took off her jacket and pressed against Ryan's skull, it wasn't much help but at least the bleeding was slowing down.

"Thanks." Ryan mumbled and sat up

"How did you know I was here, and how did you do that..." Tracey pointed at the building

"Your mother, Amanda, she told that your cellphone was on and I found you using this app, it helps that i've been here before, but there's no need to get into detail on that job." Ryan shrugs and got up "Come on let's go."

"What happened to everyone else..."

"Dead most likely." Ryan got on his bike "Yo! come on before the cops get here."

"Okay!" Tracey smiled and happily got on

"Weido..." Ryan whispered

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"I'm listening." Michael called out

"Wait till we get back." Lester instantly shut it down

"About the crew..."

"Yeah?"

"There's these 2 kids who've helped me out, maybe we could include them in."

"I don't work with amateurs michael." Lester shook his head

"They're no amateurs. Or if they are, they're gifted amateurs about to turn pro. They're good people Lester."

"You know what they say, it's your funeral, one of them, at least."

"Hahahahaha." Michael laughed as he pulled up the car by the 'factory'. Both Lester and him headed inside and upstairs to plan the heist

"Here are the photos."

"Yeah." Lester took the photos and lead Michael into a room. "My workers have their uses."

"Yeah I suppose so..." Michael shrugged and shut the door

* * *

"Hey, no texting." Ryan shook his head

"Sorry." Tracey obeyed and put her phone down, which was odd, because she never listens to anybody

"Can't have you falling off the bike and dying, cause then your dad will kill me."

* * *

"Alright I want my guy Franklin, on getaway. He can handle a bike."

"Alright, if you vouch for him, I'll take the risk."

"So how do you wanna do this? Run in through the front door, or try to play it smart?"

Michael looked at the planning board and thought things through, he knew Ryan owned pretty much every weapon know to man, so stealing carbine rifles from an LSPD van will be risky. And ryan could easily supply untraceable guns. So michael pointed at the smart option.

"Ah you've grown wise and cautious in your old age. Ah okay, select personnel with that in mind. As ever, the better they are, the bigger the cut."

"Mhm." Michael nodded as Lester gave two choices

"Now the driver. They'll source the bikes, lead you out through the tunnels." Lester said, michael glanced at their cuts, Eddie Toh took 14% while Karim Denz only took 8% so the option was obvious. Karim.

"Ah okay, this one's new blood, I've seen him drive but I haven't seen him under pressure." Lester planted Karim's name on the board then showed more options for what was now the gunman option "Guns. We're hoping to keep quiet, so this guy shouldn't make much difference."

Gus Mota took 14% as he is very experienced, Norm Richards took 7% but looked terrible (Nobody found Packie yet.)

"About the other kid. Name's Ryan, he's a good kid, very loyal and I think he'd give gus a run for his money, Ryan isn't too interested in the money so I'll say he'll take about 9%. I want him as the gunman."

"If you say so Michael." Lester shook his head and handed the options for the hacker.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

"Oh look dad's home..." Tracey mumbled

"You kidding me?" Ryan frowned and pulled up into the driveway "You got a key?"

"No need, the door's always open." Tracey slowly got off the bike and literally just walked in the house

"So much for security." Ryan chuckled and headed inside

"Yo." Michael called out

"Yo?" Tracey crossed her arms "Do you know what just happened to me after you ruined the party?"

"Whatever you got is the consequence for hanging out with porno guys and drug dealers!" Michael shouted

"I got kidnapped and almost died!" Tracey shouted back

"Next time don't hang out with drug dealers to get famous on tv or the internet!"

"Fuck you!" Tracey fired back

"Ugh..." Ryan felt his head, all the yelling was just giving him more headaches

"You know what-!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryan shouted and made his point by firing a gun in the air "All this yelling is just pissing me off, I'm out of here."

"Ryan don't go..." Tracey begged

"Kid come back, have a beer." Michael offered

"No thanks." Ryan shook his head

"Hey Ryan i'll talk to you later alright, I have a job for you." Michael called out

"Yeah man, see ya around Michael, see ya Tracey." Ryan waved and walked out of the house. "So much for Amanda waiting..." Ryan shrugged and drove away on his bike


	6. The Jewel Store Job

"You okay?"

"Not at all..." Ryan sighed "Today is an important day and I don't feel like myself..."

"Yeah I saw your aim was a little off, your hands were shaking and you blinked after every shot."

"Facing Madrazo has shaken me up a bit." Ryan shook his head "All I've had on my mind is how I couldn't take down Madrazo, he was right in front of me, and I failed."

"Look, I believe in karma. Madrazo will get what's coming to him, whether that be by you or anyone else."

"I'm sure he will...he better..." Ryan shrugged and got up, dressed in his bugstars suit "See ya."

"Good luck kid, I know you'll make it back"

"Thanks" Ryan nods and walks out of Ammu-Nation

* * *

 _Heist "pep talk"_

"Now we all know why we're here, we got a store to take, the plan is simple, and elegant, listen to Lester, pay attention to the information he gives you and we'll all make a buck." Michael spoke as he talked to his crew, which consisted of Ricky, Franklin, Karim and Ryan, along with himself and lester of course

"Now!" Michael exclaimed

"If things go bad, you know the drill, this wasn't organized, we don't know each other. We got caught up in a robbery and acted in self defense. But that's not going to be an issue because everything is gonna go just fine."

"The um...err...alarm system is easy." Lester looked right at Rickie, the hacker of the crew

"If I didn't need to be running things I'd have it offline myself no problem, but uh, you should be able to get us a pretty-decent window. How decent, depends on the job you do. Now once it's down, you signal Michael, and he makes the call." Lester backed away to let Michael finish

"If things look good, we should be able to drop a present through the air vent on the roof. Everybody goes to sleep, no problem, we take our time. If we run into trouble, we move quickly and with force...Any questions?"

 _No response_

"No? Let's go." Michael finished and lead his team out "Frank you're with me. Ricky I hope you can handle the truck with the bikes. Karim, Ryan, you've got the van" Michael quickly sprinted outside and got in a black car "See ya on little portola people, initials only from here on out."

 _Franklin got in Michael's car and they quickly drove away_

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Hey." Karim said, tapping Ryan on the shoulder

"...Yo?" Ryan looked up

"You ok? You don't look like you're ready or even willing to do this."

"Look...It's my first heist..." Ryan mumbled "And well..." A sigh left Ryan this time "It's a long story, memories of my family keep coming back to me ya know...? It's tough when you're the last of your family left alive."

"Ah..." Karim nodded as he went fast with the van "I get you, never had much of a family myself, you feel..."

"Loneliness."

"Bingo." Karim mumbled "And although money can't bring back those who we love, it's 50/50 when cushioning the blow."

"Mhm." Ryan nodded "This your first heist?"

"Ehh...sort of, I've done driving jobs, but never for this big of a score." Karim chuckled "Should be no problem though."

"What kind of bikes did you get us anyway?"

"Standard Bati 801RR, the perfect bike for getaway."

"Brilliant choice, that or the PCJ-600, both incredible bikes."

"Oh so you're a bike person?" Karim chuckled

"Of course." Ryan nods

"I hope neither of us go down, I'd enjoy to buy ya a beer."

"Likewise." Ryan nodded

* * *

 _5 minutes go by_

"Alright, we're just waiting on F to give the signal." Michael whispered as he, Ryan and Karim remained in the van, noticing the truck was pulling up with the bikes

"That was it, they going out." Franklin mumbled

"Good." Michael whispered as he, Ryan and Karim exited from within the van

 _Only 30 seconds pass, and everyone inside the store is down and out_

"Let's go." Michael mumbled as he and Ryan entered the store with silenced rifles

"Split the store in half."

"Got it." Ryan nods as he and Michael begin to smash glass and grab 'rocks'

"Let's do this! Come on!" Michael shouted, despite Ryan grabbing more rocks faster than he did

"I'm on it." Ryan nodded, this time he was fully focused, grabbing jewelry like a kid would grab candy

"Umm...Bro's I wouldn't stay in there too long, this alarm is gonna go...at some point" Ricky spoke, very nervously

"You gotta be kiddin' me?! Why did I employ a hacker than can't run anti-virus software?!"

"Umm, shit. Okay! The alarm hasn't gone off yet."

"We're not through with the target yet, keep going!"

"No problem!" Ryan shouted back, his bag was already full, so he started to fill up another empty bag

"I think you got maybe 30 seconds left." Ricky spoke nervously

"Good job R, let's keep it up! Grab and Move!" Michael said as he and Ryan got the last of their target

"Alright!" Michael shouts as he and Ryan prepare to leave "Ain't nothing left here for us, let's move out!"

Ryan simply nodded his head and followed Michael outside, the van was gone, michael's car was gone and so was the truck. However, Ryan looking up at the bright sun and calmly moving clouds directed his focus away...

"You forget a thousand things everyday pal. Make sure this is one of em'." Michael handed his bag of loot to Franklin "I'll see ya at the river. Go!" Michael said as he took off on foot.

"On the bike!" Karim shouted at Ryan

"HUH?!" Ryan snapped out of his day dream "R-right." Ryan gave Karim a bag of jewelry and hopped on the bike

"Go! Go! Go!" Franklin shouted as the trio took off, with Karim in front, Ryan in the middle and Franklin in the back

 _Absolutely no communication, almost as if Karim was on his own_

"Karim." Ryan mumbled as the three took a sharp left

"If there's a turn coming up you gotta tell us man!" Franklin shouted

 _More silence, Karim, Ryan and Franklin continued straight ahead, but with cop cars swerving into them, directions were needed desperately_

"I could do with some directions Karim!"

 _They continued driving, with no directions still_

"Ain't the driver mean to be telling us where to go?!" Franklin once again shouted

 _Another sharp turn, this time, a right, and since both sides were blocked off with cop cars, they had no choice but to drive off the road, get some air, and land on the freeway_

"Katy..." Ryan sighed and closed his eyes

 _Everything was going well...when suddenly..._

"What the-!" Ryan lost control of his bike, despite being an expert with it, as soon as he hit the pavement, he spun out, and hit the gas harder, speeding past Karim, into the tunnel, where he crashed in the construction site underground. Ryan flew off the bike, hitting head first, lucky for his helmet, otherwise he'd be dead.

"Ah shit man!" Franklin said as he and Karim drove past Ryan, who was near unconsciousness, but they didn't know that...

"He's dead! Shit!" Karim freaked out, having just made a new friend in Ryan "We gotta go now, the police will clear this place out any second now!"

"But-!" Franklin looked over at Ryan, who really did look like a dead corpse the way he was positioned after his flight off the bike

"We gotta go, leave the bag too, it'll take too long!" Karim said, still hyperventilating

"Fuck my life man..." Franklin sighed as he and Karim drove away

"...W-wait..." Ryan raised his arm slightly, his hand twitching, with his vision becoming red and blurry now.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"TWO BIKES?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE'S RYAN?!"

"Man he crashed and we panicked." Franklin admitted

"Was he dead?" Michael asked

"That we don't know." Franklin said "He was out cold, but we had to act quick, so we took off."

"..." Michael said nothing briefly "I did tell that kid if he fell behind I wasn't going to wait for him."

 _The crew goes silent_

"What about his cut?"

"It stayed there. I couldn't pick it up." Franklin said

"Ok then, let's just head back to the hideout, Lester is waiting for us." Michael said calmly as he drove the truck

* * *

 _Meanwhile, during all of these occurring events..._

"...Ugh..." Ryan's eyes slowly found life, they opened up, with a black helmet now douched with dark red blood

 _Ryan chuckled slowly and sat up with struggle_

"Thinking of my sister nearly cost me my life...go figure." Ryan removed the helmet and tossed it to the side, quickly remembering he was still in the middle of a heist

"Crap!" Ryan looked around, luckily for him, no cops actually went down and there no workers on today, so the underground tunnels were completely free to roam

"This is not good. what if the cops are waiting at the exit...?" Ryan frowned and punched the ground hard

"I blew it!" He continued slamming onto the ground, before realizing something else. he still had a heavy bag on his back and bike next to him

"I can still complete the job...I won't let Michael down." Ryan forced himself up to his feet, feeling his head, the pounds in his brain clearly screamed out concussion. But Ryan pushed past the pain, and was slow to regain his balance...when all of a sudden...

"Freeze!" The sounds of police officers were heard

"...Brilliant." Ryan put up a weak smile, setting up his bike and taking cover behind it, all while making sure the safety on his rifle wasn't on.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"See what I said about amateurs?" Lester shrugs

"Who knows what happened? Maybe it was because of Karim and his bike selection?" Michael suggested

"Well the other amateur made it back no problem, clearly it was just the kid you chose. And now because of you he's either dead or incarcerated."

"I feel bad but he knew what he was signing up for...and he fell behind." Michael mumbled

"It's all over with anyway." Lester said as he downed a shot of whiskey "Well then Michael, keep serving!"

"This fool is crazy." Franklin chuckled.

* * *

 _Back to Ryan_

 _Ryan made quick work of the cops who managed their way into the tunnels, getting clean headshots on all of them._

"This is a lot harder than I thought now that I'm alone." Ryan said, he had ditched the jumpsuit and the helmet, and followed the path Karim and Franklin left due to the tire tracks on the mud. Ryan made it past the exit, no active cops, just destroyed cop cars

"I've got no idea where the hideout is...so..." Ryan shook his head and made his way for Michael's house, with the bag of valuables strapped to his back still, and blood streaming down his head.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

"Cheers. One more time." Michael raised his glass, and so did Franklin and Lester, but right as they were about to cling their glasses of whiskey, a knock was heard at the door, which immediately turned into a pound

"Who's that?" Lester asked

"No idea." Michael said

"Your family home?" Franklin asked

"Yeah, and even if they weren't, they all have keys to the house." Michael put his glass down and made his way for the door.

 _More pounding at the door was heard_

"Let me in De Santa!" Ryan shouted

"Oh shit..." Franklin said with shock

"What the-!" Michael opened the door to find his crew member Ryan, beaten down, bloody, and tired

"Get in here!" Michael yanked Ryan into his house.

"So much for the congratulations." Ryan shrugs as he made his way to the living room, taking his time when sitting down.

"Ryan you're alive man, thank goodness!" Franklin laughed, but he was the only one, Lester and Michael were all business

"Yeah yeah..." Ryan sighed with relief, removing the bag off his back, noticing Michael and Lester "What's up?"

"We thought you were dead kid." Michael said coldly "And we were ready to move on."

"..." Ryan frowned but said nothing "The important part is that I'm not dead. so there's no need to-!"

"Yes there is." Lester spoke up "I clearly told Michael I don't work with amateurs...especially those who lose contact mid heist due to nap time."

"Nap time?" Ryan shook his head

"That's right, you made no sign to Franklin or Karim showing you were alive. You know they did the right thing by leaving you behind."

"I understand that completely."

"Then understand that we're through." Lester said "Tell him Michael."

"What?!" Ryan balled up his fists

"Look kid, I told you clearly, don't fall behind, or else I'll leave ya behind-!"

"No shit I fell behind I know that!" Ryan stood up, dropping the bag on the ground

"No need to bring it up anymore, I own up to my mistakes, and best case for me, I came back stronger, I caught up."

"Hmm, for all I know you could've just faked your sudden death just to escape with the rocks scot free, with your own cut that would've been higher than everyone else's." Lester said, chuckling in the process

"Then why am I here?" Ryan said, locking eyes with Lester

"Guilt. Stupidity...you name it."

"Honesty." Ryan shook his head

"Look no matter what it is...we're grateful that you're still alive, but we can't have those mistakes being made again, sorry kid." Michael said coldly, once again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ryan growled with anger "I battled through a wave of cops to come back here, expecting at least a little bit of approval...you know why? Any other goon of a gunman would've died in that spot."

"Other gunmen wouldn't have lost control of the bike." Lester retaliated

"Fuck yourself."

"Hey! Don't talk to lester like that!" Michael shouted

"Screw you Michael!" Ryan shook his head again

"Look kid I'm sorry, if it means anything you'll still get your cut."

"Whatever, here take your crap." Ryan grabbed the bag and launched it at Lester, who took the hit and fell back on the furniture

"HEY!" Michael shouted with anger now too

"WHAT?!" Ryan reached for his pistol "I may be concussed but I can still take you down in a shootout De Santa."

"..." Michael said nothing and calmed down "I'm sorry kid, I really am."

"Don't forward me a cut, I don't need it, and I don't want it especially if it's coming from you two." Ryan pointed at Michael and Lester before angrily heading for the door.

"Also...if you see Madrazo, tell him we're not done yet."

"You have issues with Madrazo too?" Lester laughed "Oh the irony."

Ryan tightened up his fists "Madrazo didn't destroy Michael's family now did he?"

 _The whole room went quiet_

"Michael remember when you told me if I had any issues with Madrazo that I should just drop them?"

"Yeah..." Michael mumbled

"That'll never be a possibility." Ryan said "Madrazo destroyed my family, so I'm going to destroy him."

 _Ryan opened the door, looking back inside one more time_

"Goodbye Michael...Franklin, I'll see ya around."

"Peace man." Franklin waved

 _Ryan walked out of Michael's home, slamming the door hard as he left. Ryan even left the bike there in Michael's driveway...and simply walked away, going home on foot._


	7. Ryan & Trevor Phillips Enterprise

_Ammu-Nation_

"Hey..." Franklin said, walking into the store

"If you're looking for Ryan, he's not here."

"Shit man I haven't seen him since we did the job."

"Yeah well when it comes to Ryan, he's careful with putting out his friendship to just anybody, and well, so he felt like he was backstabbed."

"I tried talking to Mike dog...but he didn't wanna hear it."

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were laying low."

"I am, so that's why I'm staying near home, Mike and I agreed not to even see each other for a little while."

"Oh yeah he left something for you."

"What?" Franklin turned and was met with one of Ryan's prized possessions, his sniper rifle.

"He told me to give it to the right person to hold onto it for a while, and I figured since he only knows you, Lamar and Michael, you'd be that person."

"I don't know man..."

"Take it, he clearly has trust in you if he just willingly hands it out. Not even I'm allowed to use it."

"Where is Ryan anyway?"

"Well...let's just say not in Los Santos at the moment. He told me he was blowing off steam and didn't want to kill any people so he's currently driving his bike around Sandy Shores."

"He's all the way over there?" Franklin asked

"That's right."

"Wow...that's crazy." Franklin was careful with Ryan's sniper, slowly picking it up before leaving the store.

* * *

 _Sandy Shores_

 _Ryan was doing exactly what the Ammu-Nation clerk said, driving his PCJ 600 around the town of Sandy Shores, going a fast as he could, taking sharp turns, nearly crashing into poles and trees, but he wasn't just blowing off steam_

"Come on!" Ryan focused his sights on an incoming jump, hitting the gas and going full speed, trying to hit the landing perfectly

 _Ryan was really trying to perfect everything on the bike, knowing that a bike caused his demise in the Jewelry store heist_

"Shit!" Ryan again was too late when pulling back, and nearly hit the pavement head first as he crashed, his bike however took some damage.

"How am I ever going to get Michael's trust when I can't even do a simple jump?!" Ryan growled and picked his bike up, he was heading for the jump again, when suddenly, he saw 5 people by the 'Sandy Shores beach front recreation center' sign. 4 men, 1 woman, who was Ashley Butler, messed up and clearly still a drug addict. One of the men had cargo shorts and a red dress shirt, he also had a knee brace on his left knee, the one to his right had a black and white shirt, blonde hair that was tied back and jeans, the main one screaming was a man with a white shirt and grey pants, he was balding and looked really mad, along with carrying a bottle of booze...While the last one...

"Johnny Klebitz..." Ryan mumbled and got off his bike immediately, balling his fists up "I never knew the Lost MC was here in San Andreas. I haven't seen them since Liberty City"

"Hey c'mon...shh...hey"

"I don't mean nothing by it man." Johnny said, with his head down

 _Johnny continued to apologize, but the man's sudden sincerity was obvious bullshit_

"If Johnny can't call his bluff then he's clearly let himself go." Ryan frowned, and hid behind his bike

"Gimme a hug...yeah...shh" The man in white spoke, giving Johnny a brief hug

 _Then, out of the blue, Johnny was gripped by his throat and thrown to the ground, then received a bottle to the head and brutal footstomps_

"Fucking shit! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt!" The man furiously stomped on Johnny's skull four times

"Who the fuck are you speaking too?! Who? Who? I'm talkin' to you! You fuck!" He continued to shout, completely ignoring Ashley's cries for Johnny

"Next time don't get in my fucking face! I just saw a ghost and now I gotta hear your crap?!" He walked away but then turned to stare down Johnny's corpse again "Get up! Get up!" _No response from Johnny_ "...Fuck you then!"

"Holy shit..." Ryan's eyes widened "Johnny was the 2nd toughest guy in Liberty City, and within 10 seconds, he's dead." Ryan shrugged, chills running down his spine "I wonder how'd it go if it was Niko..."

 _Ashley, with tears sunk to her knees and mourned Johnny, while the men in white and red both walked away_

"Wade!" The one in red shouted

"R-right...!" He said, with a lisp, slowly returning to them, when he noticed the bike...and Ryan

"Trevor we got someone! He saw ya!" Wade said, sprinting right at Ryan

"Shit!" Ryan frowned, he rose to his feet, and countered an incoming Wade by launching him into the bushes

"Freeze!" The man in red spoke as he approached Ryan with a pistol at hand

"No you freeze!" Ryan snapped and reacted perfectly, by turning in place, taking his pistol out and aiming right for both of them, ignoring Wade, who struggled to get on his feet

"I'm not in the mood for this right now!" Trevor shouted, kicking Ryan's bike over like it was a piece of trash

"Easy there." Ryan said, nervously aiming at Trevor "Call him off."

"Fine. Ron put the damn gun down before I hurt you worse than any gun ever could!" Trevor shouted

"B-but Trevor..."

"Are you questioning me?" Trevor looked right at Ron

"N-no Trevor." Ron said, putting his weapon away

"Alright you!" Trevor said, looking at Ryan, showing no fear despite having a gun to his head "What the fuck do you want?!"

"..." Ryan said nothing

"Speak up before you end up like the cowboy over there!" Trevor angrily pointed at Johnny's corpse

"Look." Ryan started "You guys clearly go by no witnesses right?"

"Right." Ron spoke up

"Well I don't want to die, so we're working out something right now."

"Are you making demands?" Trevor said

"Damn right." Ryan said, showing more aggression now.

"Hmm..." Trevor looked at Johnny then at Ryan "Fine. We're about to go take out the rest of the lost! You know them?"

"Yeah I-!"

"I don't care." Trevor spat out "All I need to know now is if you're willing to take them out, right now?"

"I never liked the lost mc, I always thought they were spineless cowards. And I have history with-!"

"I didn't ask that!" Trevor shouted

"Yeah I'm in!" Ryan fired back

"Good. Get in the damn truck!" Trevor said, but not just to Ryan, but to Wade and Ron too.

"I can take my bike-!"

"Forget your bike." Ron said, clearly not wanting to hear more anger from Trevor

"Fine, but if it's gone when we get back, you owe me. Big time!" Ryan said, pushing past Ron, getting in the passengers seat

"Fuck!" Trevor shouts as the started up his truck

 _(He's not so bad...) Trevor said to himself_

"The wheels are in motion. We got to reach out to the rest of 'em." Trevor began to recklessly drive, going full speed

"Now you! Name! Now!"

"I'm ryan."

"You don't look like you're from around here...where ya from?" Trevor asked

"Liberty City, moved to Los Santos a few years ago"

"So why'd you move here? I heard great things about Liberty City." Ron spoke up

"The Lost MC, that's what made me move here." Ryan responded

"..." Trevor wanted to ask why, but they would soon reach more Lost MC members "So you hate them?"

"Damn right." Ryan nodded

"Good, we're on the same page then!" Trevor said "Now listed up Wade! This ghost I saw. His name is Michael Townley. Sounds like he's living in Los Santos. Find him."

 _(Michael Townley...?) Ryan immediately thought of Michael De Santa._

"Really? Uhh, my cousin's there, but... I don't..." Wade said, scratching his head.

"Find him! Wade."

"Does this mean I don't have to come see the bikers?"

"We're in a hurry but not that much of a hurry." Trevor stomped on the gas pedal harder as they approached the Lost MC's farm

"The bikers are meant to be in this farm to the right." Ron said, making trevor the hit the breaks and swerve off the road, nearly making Wade and Ron fall off the tuck all together

"Woah woah woah woah..." A member of the small pack spoke

"Terry Thorpe" Ryan mumbled to himself, staring down the two on the bikes "And Clay Simons" Ryan chuckled "He looks so old now..."

 _Wade and Ron exited the truck with weapons at hand while Trevor and Ryan remained unarmed_

"Hey, you seen Ashley? Johnny's looking for her." Terry asked casually

"Oh, you know as a matter of fact I just did, just ten minutes ago. Yeah, I saw her on the end of this penis here." Trevor said, making hand motions at his crotch, getting a laugh out of Ryan, who chuckled

"What's so funny?" Clay stared at Ryan, somehow not recognizing him

"..." Ryan's laughter slowly faded as he stared at Clay too "Absolutely everything you stand for."

"What did you say?"

"Shut it Terry!" Ryan grinned and grabbed his handgun

"How do you know my-!"

"You didn't hear him?!" Trevor shouted "HE SAID SHUT UP TERRY!"

 _Terry and Clay frown and simply get back to the earlier conversation_

"Stay away from Ashley." Terry said

"Yeah, johnny ain't gonna be cool if you messing with her again." Clay followed up

"Oh really, what, you don't think so? Huh? Well why don't we just ask him then, huh?" Trevor said with a brief smile appearing

"What?" Ryan looked at Trevor, who lifted his foot, showcasing a bloody boot with a chunk of Johnny's brain still on Trevor's boot "Oh shit..."

"Hey cowboy, do you mind that I fucked your lady? Sorry, what was that? What? No, no? You don't mind? Oh, because you're a dead man, and the only sentient part of you left is this little bit of brain on the end of my boot? Well, thank you very much, cowboy!" Trevor ripped the piece of brain off his boot and threw it at the bikers

"Bullshit!" Terry shouted off the top of his lungs as he and Clay were on their feet

"Oh, I like it! Denial! That is the first part of the grieving process, brothers. Now let's all hold hands, huh?"

 _Bikers scurried into a van with their logo on it_

"Well it looks like you got something you want to say, huh? You got something you need to say?" Trevor stretched his arms out, expecting something

"This better be bullshit." Clay said as he and Terry took off on their bikes while the rest went in the van

"Where you guys going, huh?"

 _Trevor ran back to his truck, instructing Ron, Wade and Ryan to get back on_

"If that van takes us back to the camp, this area ain't gonna have a biker problem much longer."

 _Trevor slammed his foot on the pedal, nearly smashing into the bikers, but slowed down when he noticed Ryan reaching for his gun_

"We can't fuck with the van, but we can drop those bikers."

"Alright..." Ryan nodded and aimed, despite the bumpy road, Ryan was still able to get a clean shot on Terry's back and head, instantly dropping him from his bike

"Wow!" Ron cheered on "Get the other one!"

"With pleasure." Ryan said with a cold tone, aiming right at Clay "For everything you and Johnny did to my family you piece of shit." Ryan shut his eyes and fired away, by the time he opened his eyes again, trevor was past the two now dead bikers, with Clay having received two bullets to the head

"Down he fell! Verified kill!" Ron cheered again and patted Ryan on the shoulder "You're alright."

"Thanks I guess..." Ryan shrugs

"Trevor...I'm not question your plans but...I can't see us takin' out all the bikers this go, boss. I mean, there'll be some by that airstrip, and some over you know...that..."

"If not today, their time will soon be upon them." Trevor frowned at Ron and started swerving on purpose

"You need some seatbelts back here, or - or straps, or something." Wade said, holding onto the truck for dear life

"I only keep things in the back I don't mind losing..."

"O-oh..." Wade said, quickly going quiet while trevor raise the volume of the radio, blasting rock music

"W-well...Do we know where they're going yet?" Wade asked

"I got a feeling, yeah, but we gotta make sure." Trevor responded all while hitting a huge bump and going across and steel bridge

"Once you know, drop me and Wade off at the trailer, maybe bring Chef to finish them along with this guy..." Ron pointed at Ryan

"NO!" Trevor blurts out "We do this now Ron! All of us."

 _The Van couldn't shake Trevor as they pulled into 'Stab City,' awaiting Trevor and his group_

"Alright!" Trevor said and parked his truck "Hmm..." He looked at Ron, Wade and Ryan

"You!" Trevor pointed at Ryan "You want to get rid of the lost just as much I don't ya?"

"Right." Ryan nods

"Good, you're joining me then. Ron! Wade! Hold down the perimeter fuckwits!" Trevor commanded as he grabbed a pistol and shotgun and ran right into the trailer park

"Shit." Ryan made his way out of the truck and followed Trevor, but splitting up so that Trevor takes one side and Ryan took the other

 _The only words processing through Ryan's head were Trevor's, any taunting or insults by The Lost bikers were cancelled out_

"You bastards killed my father...while Madrazo's people killed my mother and my sister..." Ryan clutched his fist, removing the silencer from his pistol, unleashing perfect shots on every biker he laid his eyes on, head shots, chest shots, even heart shots

"This is hard for me too ya know!" Trevor said as he stomped on a biker's corpse "I've had to kill half the tweekers in the county!" Trevor shouted with anger and happiness as he dropped more and more bikers

"Die! Die! Die!" Ryan said with pure hatred, letting revenge take over, making sure every present biker was dead, even the one's trying to get away

"We got runners!" Trevor shouts as 2 bikers take off, one on foot, one on a bike

"Not for long!" Ryan jumped out of his cover and aim for the biker, finally calming down, breathing slowly, making sure his aim was perfect, and yet again, it was. The biker's tires were shot out and popped immediately, making him crash on the ground

"PERFECT!" ARRGH!" Trevor chased after the bikers and killed both with shotgun shells "YOU!' Trevor points at Ryan "We're not done yet!" Trevor ran back to his truck

"Alright." Ryan ran back to truck, jumping on the back as Ron had now taken the passengers seat

"Can I get you two anything? Soda? Snacks? GET IN THE TRUCK!" Trevor shout at Ron and Wade all while hopping in the drivers seat, realizing Wade was still around

"Wade! What are you still doing here?!"

"Y-you said..."

"I said, go find a fuckin' ghost in Los Santos, alright? You looking for motivation?"

"N-no trevor." Wade got off and got a face full of dirt as Trevor drifted away

"And get me some sticky bombs!" Trevor looked back before driving away once more

 _Ryan again, started to day dream while Ron and Trevor talked, completely ignoring what they were doing next_

 _Then, the truck stopped, and they were in front of a trailer_

"Ortega runs the whole county!"

"He don't any more." Trevor said and let his truck go free, completely slamming into Ortega's trailer, ramming it all the way into the river

"Woah what the fuck!" Ryan said

"WHAT THE FUCK TREVOR?!" Ortega screamed as he got up and out of the river

"This is the fuck, my soggy friend." Trevor aimed his shotgun at Ortega "You are out of business. The Lost MC are out of business. The guns and the crank in this area go through Trevor Philips Enterprise, or they ain't going!"

"Saying something don't make it true man...I thought you was crazy, man, not stupid!"

 _Trevor without hesitation headshoted Ortega_

"I guess he don't run nothing no more... We can go now right?" Ron asked, but got no response, he and Trevor got back in the truck and Trevor drove away

"Ughh... This is an unprecedented turn of events."

" I always said I was gonna take over." Trevor said

"People say all kinds of stuff when they're three days into a smoking party."

"You calling me a bullshitter, Ron?!" Trevor raised his voice

"Clearly not T, You're a man of your word."

"If I say something is going to happen, it's going to. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but as soon as the moment is opportune."

"Understood. Yes, sir." Ron got quiet

 _Trevor and Ron then began to talk about Trevor's old friends, Michael Townley and "Brad" About how Michael is somehow alive, Brad being locked up, to Ron trying to console Trevor, only to get scolded yet again until they reached Trevor's trailer_

"Get out of the car Ron. I need time to think." Trevor said

 _Trevor then noticed Ron simply walking back inside his place_

"Urgh... Run!

 _Ron scurried into his place as Trevor parked his truck back where it originally was_

"You!" He turned to face Ryan "You live in Los Santos right?"

"Yeah." Ryan nods

"Not for the next few days, I have business to do, and you're helping me."

"Ummm but-!"

"Yes yes, you'll have have somewhere to stay, in there!" Trevor pointed at his trailer

"No thanks, really I-!"

"I'm offering you the most generous hospitality and you're turning it down! What the fu-!"

"Okay Trevor I'm in." Ryan said, getting out of the truck and following Trevor into his trailer, which looked like a complete mess

"You get the couch. Make yourself at home." Trevor said as he got a call from Ron

"...Great...what a lovely place." Ryan shrugged, looking at all the dumped clothing, food, beer and gasoline

"Then make it quick" Trevor said as he spoke to Ron on the phone, and within 9 seconds, he was angry "YOU SAID THAT ON THE PHONE?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DAMN IT RON! NOW I'M GONNA HAVE TO DISCIPLINE YOU AND YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT!"

 _Trevor quickly bolted out of his trailer and made his way to Ron's_

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Ryan sighed, cleared out the couch and lied down for some shut eye.


End file.
